


Chamomile tea

by ohmythief



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because this is so soft, i die for them, like very mild, what is beta read btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmythief/pseuds/ohmythief
Summary: Steven has a bad day. It’s not the first time, won’t be the last one. But there will always be Wallace.
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Chamomile tea

He shuts the door rather heavily and his footsteps rattle the floor, the whole house.

It’s raining- No, its not. Not yet anyway, but the sky is grey and it has been like this for a while now. Quite bothersome, because as much as he enjoyed nice baths under the heavy downpour, he wasn't a fan of the grey sky. It looked sad.

Meanwhile, his husband joined him on the couch looking quite upset. There was a tiny crease between his eyebrows and his jaw was tense. And even if this was enough to ring a bell for Wallace, he still looked below and saw him furiously tinkering with his rings. 

With the obvious signs there was no need to ask, but he did anyway “Rough day?” 

He shuffled himself closer, Steven only grunted in response. The question didn't sit well, he should have known. 

Wallace tried to lie a hand on his thigh for reassurance for the man instantly flinched away and his jaw clenched even more. His husband was biting his tongue trying not to snap at him. And it took all the energy he had right now.

He respected that, but also knew that walking away would hurt his husband even more. It was a tough gamble, one that he never intended to lose. These days were scarce nowadays but when they hit, they hit hard. 

Wallace will watch him argue about everything and anything small, he will watch him pick his rocks and gems and forget them a second later on the nearest surface, he will watch. He will wait for the best opening, and most times he will pick them wrongly. 

Today was one of those. Steven whispered with every word laced with venom as he spit them “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

And something pooled at the bottom of his stomach, painful and gnashing. He smiled, a loose pull on his lips filled with sadness; and nodded, but it was directed to the unspoken question hanging in the dense air:  _ You don’t want to talk, I understand. _

So they didn’t talk for a couple of hours, and Wallace tried to avoid every longing gesture and his roaming hands to grace his skin. He knew it would be over soon, because whatever happened with Steven no matter what only lasted for a few hours. 

Even if he desperately wanted to kiss away the wrinkles between his eyebrows and on the bridge of his nose, he waited.

A few moments later after a quiet dinner, that’s when it happened. Wallace was doing his skincare routine while the sound of ruffling fabric came from their bedroom. Supposedly, Steven was fixing the sheets so they could call it a night. 

Wallace was too focused on the mixed sounds coming from out of the bath and the water pouring out of the faucet as he rinsed his face. 

It wasn’t until he was carefully drying his skin, face first into white towels, that he looked himself in the mirror and noticed the missing tune and an apologetic husband looking like a wet poochyena and scratching his neck. 

The teal haired man let his arms hang from the sink and smiled at his partner through the mirror, his eyes narrowing so much it revealed goosebumps on Steven’s skin. His eyebrows relaxed and his eyes fluttered closed as he took the last couple of steps to stand behind him.

Steven lifted his head slightly to rest on the crook on his husband’s neck, his nose nuzzling the skin there and littering a few kisses here and there while inhaling his scent. It reminded him of the smell of sea breeze and coconut, probably magnolia lingering too. Wallace sighed with contempt and they swayed slightly in place with Steven’s arms around the other’s waist.

Wallace let his fingers roam around his arms and scribbled small love letters in his native tongue on his husband’s skin. A weight released itself immediately, Steven’s mouth whispering against skin “I’m sorry”

Aquamarine eyes opened and stared at the angular shapes on Steven’s face and the obnoxious hairstyle on which he always left the house with. In a swift movement he lifted the arms made to fit his form and turned around, kissing his forehead and then letting it feel the rumble on his throat as he spoke breathlessly “Whatever for, my love?”

“For dragging the one I love into my foul mood” he bit the inside of his cheek, anxious of having to explain himself. He knew Wallace wasn’t torturing him, he was genuinely wondering about the apology. 

“I seem to recall your collection is intact… In every corner of the house as I remember correctly” Steven scoffed, finally opening his eyes and glaring at the amused expression on Wallace’s face. 

“It’s you Wallace” he steps farther, an arm’s length away from the other man “I hate pushing you away, but I’m always scared of slashing out at the person I love the most and hurting you even more…” he laughs bitterly, his thumb brushing Wallace’s hipbone while he avoids the man’s eyes “I know it’s exhausting sometimes”

Wallace grabbed his husband’s face between his hands and slowly traced a map of the bridge of his nose to the tip, from his eyelids to the corner of his eyes and the crease that stubbornly didn’t leave between his thick eyebrows “I will never, not even for a second, regret marrying the man of my life. I will never be tired of seeing the best and worst parts of Steven Stone. I sure can’t vanish my-“ he kissed his jaw, “wish to smooch-“ tenderly lifted his head with a single finger “every ounce of sadness-“ he softly graced the skin with his teeth “every hint of anger away-“ Steven shivered with delight, letting his body effortlessly ready to Wallace to do as he wanted “But I will have all the patience in the world, for you my love” he marked the final cross on the map, feverishly kissing his lips and feeling Steven’s fingers threading through his long mane of hair.

Their mouths still pressed together in a fixed smile, Steven said through his teeth “I don’t deserve you. You could have chosen anyone,” hi pecked his husband’s lips and took a single step back. He didn’t have strength to be farther than that “You could have easily picked someone from the crowd, someone that effortlessly remembered anniversaries, birthdays, each and every ceremonial rite and your favorite color… Your favorite food, or the fact that you hate black coffee every morning”

“If I wanted the perfect coffee I would have married a barista” he laughed, his arms around Steven’s neck while he busied his hand in his loose hair and on his back. Steven is lost in the sound of his laughter, even when it's gone and Wallace added “But I chose the happiness I have with you everyday, never ever forget that Steven Stone”

“Wallace Stone…” he mirrored the fondness in which the former said his own name. He stared at the man he loved with starstruck eyes “Please, let me make it up to you”

“Oh?” he asked, the silent question driving blood to Steven’s face.

He cleared his throat and fought the blush climbing his skin “That, too. But later… I originally meant if you would let me fix you a cup of tea”

He hums in thought and gladly lets the first assumption off, but definitely kept it in a figurative pocket for later when they begin whispering under covers “Chamomile?”

“If you want to, but you will have to remind me how many lemon slices to squeeze for it” he smiled sheepishly and pulled on his hand, driving them out of the bathroom “Again…”

Wallace snorted, a quirky noise that found its special place inside Steven’s mental repertoire “Of course my love, all the times you need”

“Maybe you can stick a note on our fridge, because I know you would have rolled your eyes at me if it were a different circumstance” they left the bedroom behind and met each other’s eyes in the kitchen.

“Well, you are right. But you know there is no harm in it” he couldn’t resist kissing his smile once more, before their hands separated and he watched Steven carrying whatever he needed for the tea.

“I also know you are dying to ask”

Wallace didn't need to open his mouth to agree with him. Instead, he sat around the kitchen corner and waited.

Steven quickly broke the silence while pouring the exact measure of a single cup of water on a pot “How many was it, again?”

“Lemon and a half, five spoons of sugar and-“

“Six whole minutes for the tea bag. I haven't forgotten it all, see?” they laughed together, the sound of boiling water reminding Steven to hurry up. It took hardly ten minutes to get it ready, since he didn’t like tea himself and only enjoyed the smell and the better company. 

He kissed his husband before the taste of bitter tea got in the way and left the steaming cup on the counter.

Wallace looked overjoyed, his fingers eagerly wrapped around the cup while he waited for it to cool down. Odd as it seemed, he enjoyed it the most when it was nearly lukewarm. 

That is something he will always remember, Wallace hated burning his tongue to the point that it ruined his entire day. Everytime it happened, he glared at the hot beverage like it offended him and his family. He would never say it out loud, but he always had to swallow his laughter whenever that happened. Certainly, Wallace wouldn’t appreciate that.

“There is nothing much to tell, I had another argument with my father and that’s all” he sat beside Wallace as he sipped his tea. Steven waited for his approval while twirling the rings around his fingers restlessly. The action didn’t stop when his husband gave the tea a green light though “Lately we seem to never be on the same page”

“Do you want to talk about it?” his teal eyes stared at him through the steam rising from the cup. It sent a completely different sensation throughout his whole spine, one he did not want to associate with his father. He patiently waited while Wallace drank the chamomile tea, the nice smell hanging in the air between them. 

“Probably another time, hopefully when I have managed to knock some sense in him so we could celebrate about it” he stood up and took the empty cup from the other’s hands.

Wallace stood up and Steven was already back on his side, the cup thrown into the dishwater with the rest of the dishes and completely forgotten. This time they hugged with their faces inches apart, it didn’t take long for Steven to give up completely and taste the result of his tea right from Wallace’s tongue.

He drank his  _ I love yous  _ and every whisper of his own name, slurred or not, distinguished or not. He still had to make it up for him nevertheless, so it was going to be a long night as they tangled their limbs around their sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so soft, i will sell my soul for them to be canon istg. I hope you like this unbeta read one shot ):


End file.
